


Caste

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: AU one shot based off that one Yaoi workCaste Game where your rank in the school is based off the card you find whenever they play the game.





	Caste

Yuri felt so lucky to have such a loyal  
Alpha always protecting him. It wasn't easy being the king of this silly game, it was a task he'd never thought much of. But today he'd get just an average card and fade into the background of this school. He took such delight in that thought, he'd be free of all worries.

At least he thought until the rag made him drift to sleep.

It hurt 

It hurt a lot

He felt as though he'd burst

Not only that but the rest of his body felt hot and ached in desire.

He was having a heat

The room was dark and he found himself with his hands tied together over his head, someone was on top of him. The air of room clung to his skin making him aware that someone took off his cloths. He screamed and tried to wiggle free, he was practically thrashing. The weight above him kept him firmly in place as a firm hand pressed down on his tied hands and another pinched his nipple harshly.

-Stop moving already!

That voice, it was harsh but familiar  
No,no,no....

-Viktor?

He chuckled as if the disbelieving whimper was a joke

-The one and only love~

-Why?! Why are you doing this! 

He was all but sobbing as light from outside trickled in revealing the ice blue eyes that stung into him, a predator ready to pounce.

-Well bluntly because I want to  
But the better question was why I bothered letting you be in charge for so long instead of just sinking into you.

-Le-let me go please Viktor! I don't know what's come over you but please- this isn't you, we can go find you help but you need to stop before-

He couldn't finish the sentence as his nipple got pinched again with more force. A little yelp escaped his lips as he then bite down on the to keep himself contained.

-Ah yes that was it, that there is the reason why I made sure you had that card. So beautiful, gentle and pure. I've wanted to impregnate you the second I saw you. I spent our first year watching you, I had to have you. Before I claimed you though, I had to make sure you weren't fake?

-F-fake?

-I've seen it before, a seemingly nice upper class man gets the king card and then takes advantage of their power and acts like their power actually holds any merit. But not you, you were the first one I'd ever seen to not even use your power. It confirmed that you really are my angel, and I'm dying to taint you.

-No! Please let me go! I don't want this, I don't want this, please I'm begging you.

He looked away not daring to meet those hungry eyes. He felt the weight shift on the couch. The buckle of something metallic clicked and a quick zip accompanied with the shift in fabric and a relived sigh made him tense. Something warm began to trail his cheeks, something wet started to leek as the object pressed against his lips. 

-Suck

That's all Viktor said, when Yuri didn't compile he grabbed his hair to make him face his direction. The action caused Yuri to open his eyes and reveal his fear to be true. Viktor's member was pressing against his lips demanding entry. Already hard and an angry red shade, it demanded release. Grabbing himself again he pressed the tip harder against the omegas mouth.

-Suck. I won't ask again.

Reluctantly he opened his mouth and the angry member was shoved in, he practically choked. Not even having much time to react Viktor started his assault on the boys mouth. When he finally pulled out Yuri was in tears. Scooting back a bit he removed his shirt and bent down to lick a tear away. 

-You look beautiful like this

He whispered in his ear before licking the shell of it. Yuri shuttered as Viktor kissed his neck. He gave a subtle lick around the glands and began to move his hands gently around Yuris member. Yuuri choked back a moan as Viktor worked his hands and lips gently over every inch of his body. 

He felt slick being to trail out of him and he tensed as Viktor clearly picked up on the scent. 

Before he even knew it his legs were being spread apart and a tongue was lapping up his slick. 

\- my sweet sweet Yuri...... you're even better than I expected 

\- P-please... please stop... 

Yuri was cut off by the tongue being shoved in his hole. Yuri bit his lip and tried not to cringe at the invasive wet member devouring him. Viktor was acting like a dog lapping up his water. 

\- Oh Yuri everything about you is so sweet... I can't wait to be inside you

-Please Viktor it doesn't have to go that far please! 

his pleas landed on deaf ears as Viktor pulled his leg up and prompt them over his shoulders scooting him up closer to him. Lining himself up Yuri kept begging as Viktor rubed the head of his member against his hole. 

He screamed and cried but went silent as with a harsh grunt Viktor pushed in. 

It hurt... 

It hurt a lot... 

The ache of his body from the induced heat was bad enough on its own but now he felt himself all but split. He didn't know how to react as Viktor forced a kiss on him. With his hands firmly on Yuris hips he began to thrust ruthlessly into him. 

It's the worst moment of his life. 

Viktor is never gentle, never slow, and never gives a warning. 

By the end Yuri is on his knees in the middle of the floor. His hips are bruised all over and a mixture of liquids trail down his thighs. 

He can hardly move as his legs give out and he's just laying on the floor. He's trying to catch his breath again but he notices Viktor is already fully dressed again smiling as he browses through his phone. Yuri knew what he was looking at, he'd been taking pictures maybe even video... 

Noticing Yuri is watching him and with a cruel and amused look rolls Yuri over slightly with is foot. He tilts the angle of his phone confirming Yuris assumption showing off a photo he took. He sits up a little with a look of betrayal as Viktor flips through a few photos without even looking at them. His look of betrayal turns to that of horror when he realized in one of the photos he has a bright angry bond mark on his neck. Rapidly has a hand rush to the area and he tears up as he feels the fresh wound. 

-Why... 

He barely chokes it out. Viktor looks at him with devilish glee and tosses his phone aside. Forcefully he pulls Yuri up and shoves him onto the coach. Yuri looks at him in terror with no strength left to fight back he just looks into his eyes... 

Empty.... 

Just empty eyes... 

\- Because I wanted to make you mine and now you are. It doesn't matter if you hate me or if you spend the rest of your life trying to run away. You are mine. 

-I'll never be yours! 

He yelled in frustration 

\- regardless of what you do to me or my body I'll never yours! I'm not something you can just own even if you marked me! I'd rather be with no one than with you! 

Yuri shouts letting all his frustration out with his already strained voice. Viktor looks shocked at first but then bursts into laughter. 

-Oh Yuri it's that spirt I love! And even when you try to be threatening you still come off as so cute~. No my darling little pet you are mine regardless of what you think. And even if I have to force you down there's no escaping me. 

He said it so coldly Yuri felt a chill run through his with the way he muttered each word. 

Letting go he rose up and flicked a card onto Yuris chest as the announcement of the game ending was made. Getting up he rose and saw the card. 

Joker.... 

He- he was going to be a target now. Looking back up at Viktor as if to ask if it was a joke he saw Viktor triumphantly hold up his own card. 

King

-See my dear no one will help you, quite the opposite in fact. I recommend you just accept your faith and make life easier for yourself. No point in making this any harder than it has to be. 

And just like that Yuri relented. The year was a blur from that point on. As a target no one would normally pass up the opportunity to show off their dominance or vent out their frustrations. Even as the kind guy he was Yuri knew people resented him for having the king card last time. Viktor was now the only protection against the bullying as the kings word was law. 

Viktor made it clear that he would make matters worse if Yuri didn't give him what he wanted. 

And Yuri grew to learn what that was. 

Viktor had very old fashion beliefs and being from a strict Russian family didn't help. 

His family didn't believe omega should hold power and that their place was to serve their alpha. Yuri in all his time at school had proven he had full intentions of making something of himself even if it was only as someone living an average life with a 9-5 job. 

Viktor was admittedly irritated that Yuri had never even considered starting a family since he was, and to quote him "A fine example of omega beauty" 

Regardless of his own feelings he let Viktor do as he pleased every day. They were in their final year when Yuri learned he was expecting he knew what was going to happen next. He managed to hide the pregnancy long enough to graduate but after Viktor found out he used his alpha claim to marry Yuri and kept him from going to college. 

It's been five years and their son is his saving grace. He's a beautiful little boy who takes so much after Viktor but has an innocence and kindness only Yuri could have ever instilled. 

He hopes their son never grows up to notice how things really are between his parents. He hopes he can make sure his son never adopts his father's beliefs. 

It's an up hill battle but he won't give up, not again, not on his son. 

Tucking the boy in and closing the door Yuri leaves to get ready. 

Viktor comes home late as always from work. Running his families operation was never an option so much as an expectation but he learned to bare with it and not complain long before he became a man. The house was quiet as he passed the halls. Briefly he peaked into his sons room and smiled at the sleeping boy. Closing the door he headed straight for his own room to see the only other treasure of his life. 

Opening the door he saw the beauty that was his and his alone. Waiting for him on his knees knelt down with his hands folded so. 

His Yuri was in his lingerie and looked up at him. 

-Welcome home alpha

Viktor had to admit he has gotten pretty good at acting over the years. But not in the mood to drag it on tonight he didn't bother to reply as he undid his pants and held his already erect member out. Yuri knew then he didn't need to say anything else and went straight to work licking it as he massaged it with his hands. Viktor ran his hand through Yuris hair as he started to suck. Groaning the alpha wondered briefly if he should try and give Yuri another child? Yuri looked so well while pregnant and it was a pain having to use products every night to keep from having another. 

Deciding on it he pulled Yuri back from the hair before he came and carried him to the bed. Yuri said nothing as he flipped over to his stomach and got on his knees pulling down his silk lacey panties. Viktor smiled again, he'd trained the once fiery omega well. 

Removing his clothes he lined himself up to the omegas entrance. Yuri quickly turned around after Viktor shoved himself in bare. Realizing there was no condom Yuri looked at Viktor with pleading eyes but it was pointless, it always was when Viktor decided something. 

They were going to have a second child.


End file.
